battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Germany
(German: Deutschland), officially the Federal Republic of Germany (German: Bundesrepublik Deutschland), is a country in Central Europe. The first modern unified state in German history was the , founded in 1871 by . The country was a member of the Central Powers during World War I alongside Austro-Hungarian Empire and the Ottoman Empire. However, as their war effort collapsed in 1918, the empire fell to civil conflicts, resulting in the abdication of Emperor and the end of the . The that succeeded the empire carried the burdens of the war in the years that followed. Probably one of the most infamous eras of German history was the fascist Nazi regime of the Third Reich or . In 1933, and his came to power within the , and soon seized all power from the democratic . In the years that followed, Hitler built an enormous and zealous army and annexed neighboring countries, including and . On September 1, 1939, Nazi Germany invaded , prompting a declaration of war from France and the United Kingdom, sparking World War II. Armed Forces Military Branches These are the military branches of the German Empire: These are the military branches of Nazi Germany: These are the military branches of the Federal Republic of Germany: Military Organizations Germany is a part of both NATO and the European Union, both of which are featured as factions in their own rights in the Battlefield series. Germany is therefore presumably involved indirectly in other Battlefield games as a part of these two alliances. Apperances Battlefield 1942 Germany appears as a part of the Axis in Battlefield 1942. The country is represented by four forces: the Wehrmacht, the Afrika Korps and the German Elite Forces, with the Luftwaffe being mentioned as the primary combatant on Battle of Britain. Berlin is the only base game map that take place in Germany. While Secret Weapons of WWII expansions introduced three more maps including Eagle's Nest, Essen and Peenemünde. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2 Germany is involved in the fictional Sino-American War, despite not being featured as a faction. Several German equipment appear in game such as the Leopard 2A6, MP5, G36 e.t.c. Most of them are manufactured by . Battlefield 1 In Battlefield 1, the German Empire is one of the six factions initially playable in multiplayer, participating alongside the other nations of the Central Powers, Austro-Hungarian Empire and the Ottoman Empire in the fight against the Allies. The Imperial German Army are the most common faction out of all available factions, and featured on maps of the , where they face the British, American and French armed forces on locations of northern France and Belgium. They also appear in Albion, fighting against the Russian Army in the islands. The Imperial German Army is also the main opposing faction in the Storm of Steel, Through Mud and Blood and Friends In High Places war stories. Battlefield V Germany is one of two factions set to appear in Battlefield V, alongside the opposing United Kingdom. The location of Germany appears briefly during the Prologue, when an RAF bombing raid over Hamburg in 1943 in intercepted by player character Yellow-Seven. Germany is also the main setting of the singleplayer war story The Last Tiger. Trivia *In Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield V, Nazi symbolism are deliberately avoided and replaced with other symbols in order to release the game through German censors, as German law prohibits the use of Nazi symbols for non-historical or educational purposes. For example, the in-game flag of Germany in both games is a modified version of the German Empire flag, and the Balkenkreuz is used as a symbol for German forces instead of the Nazi swastika. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Factions of Battlefield V Category:Locations